Unlikely Adventure Companions
by Endelt
Summary: We follow the eyes of an unlucky soldier set in an AU wow setting as he tries to make a new place for himself, picking up quite a unique and diverse group as he gets used to a new life.


WARNING This is an AU fanfiction of World of Warcraft set pre it by a few years to start and will have some changes to lore but keep most of it intakt.

All rights to World of Warcraft and Warcraft in general goes to Blizzard I do not own any of it. I do however own all said non canon characters, they all my creations do not copy

This will feature graphic violence and other mature elements except erotic. 16+ only you been warn. Proceed at your own risk.

Writer: Kasper Endelt

Chapter 1: Introduction.

In a dusty old room sits an old man with a pen and a bunch of papers and a bottle of ink and writes as he says. Old Writer: "Hear Ye tale of adventure in this world were war rage almost daily and where one picks a side or do they? I will tell a tale of a band of adventures that despite odds of war came together from different species and places. We start with our most likely of adventures, In a barracks."

Barracks Stormwind year 23

A man clad in full plate armour with a surcoat over it with a crest of a white eagle in the centre sitting quietly at a desk writing. Soldier: "The war was lost, my purpose gone. Should I just fall on my sword? I don't know anymore, my dear daughter is gone, torn to pieces by undeads I still hear her screams as I try to reach her she just five. My poor dear wife, o far have you gone. A woman so hardworking and not deserving her fate, her body half eaten as I reach her just twentyfive you became. O Light, guide me in these dark times. What shall I do of myself? I am still young yet life has shattered, my life as I knew it has gone. My king Murder by a prince, the prince turning the country to scramble corpses. My unit destroyed and I am the coward that ran what a Sergeant I am. I have been allowed refuge in this barracks in Stormwind in exchange to work as liaison guard to the Lordaeron refugees yet I don't know where my path takes me, only light shall know. Sergeant Mat Tengard formerly of the 28th regiment, six company third platoon." The man quietly stands up and walks out the barracks with other soldiers staring weirdly at him as he goes into the city itself.

Stormwind City

We find ourself in the alley of oldtown. Were 4 young men standing over a cowering girl with pointy ears yelling at her. Bully 1: "Come on knife ear, pop away like ya dear mother of a whore has!" Bully 2: "Ye, go home you whore bastard and ask ya pappi how to bee one too!" They kick her already swollen and bruised and bleeding body while she cowers as another one yells at her. Bully 3: "You think any proper human will bed a dirty half elf like you, you were sorely mistaken. get the fuck out of her bitch" One the man starts ripping her cloth yelling at her. Bully 4: "Let me take that, you don't deserve whore, whores go naked and ask to be rape fuckin elven whore!"

At that time Mat comes walking down the path leading to this alley having heard the commotion and as he sees this, he goes red. Drawing his sword he approaches the man who ripping the poor girl's cloth of and chops his one arm of above the elbow as he falls screaming in pain and after a few moments of blood spraying out the wound and he looks at it in shock. The rest look in an equal amount of shock as Mat stares at them coldly. Mat: "Down on your knees hands on your head and shut the fuck op or you next!"

The rest look kindly in shock as they do as told, while he sees to the injury using a bottle of acid to seal the wound as the man screams in pain before he is being dragged to the rest and lied down next to them barely awake. 10 plate covered men come running from the opposite direction of Mat with a golden lion crest on their surcoat and looks confused at the scene while a female who behind them runs up to the girl and cuddles her as Mat speaks up. Mat: "At ease Sergeant, just caught a few bullies trying to hurt and humiliate this poor girl, even do she a half elf doesn't mean this is the correct way of doing it. Also apologies for the overreaction of chopping an arm off, I pay the fine out my paycheck if any." Mat looks to the man in the middle of the group of guards one can guess that person speaks up.

Guard Sergeant: "Right. Arrest them all and bring the wounded to a medic for proper treatment then process and lock them up for assault charges. As for you Liason report to command centre once able, am sure Commander will have a word about this not your first overreaction. You are treading on thin ice, take the girl and that female there with you. She reason we around as she reported her sister missing" The guards quickly secure the still shock bullies and moves them away from the scene and some others block of the area and starts to secure evidence yet leaves the girl and female to Mat who kneels next to them after wiping his sword with some cloth and sheathing it. Mat: "Excuse me, may ask if she okay and who you both are? Am Liaison Mat Tengard of the Stormwind Guards on behalf of refugees of Lordaeron." The female looks at him as he hands her his woollen grey clock that she quickly wraps the girl in as she replies, the girl is shivering scared and crying.

Female: "Am Amidale Crensket and this my step sister Mialas, thank you for saving her, it's not been easy fleeing her and especially not for her being a half elf and bastard. I told her not to go of on her own but her elven curiosity gets the hang of her, I sort raising her after our father was kill." Mat looks at them a tad shock and nods as he replies. Mat: "You father wasn't he Captain Grest Crensket, 4th regiment, third company?" Amidale looks at him a tad shock and replies. Amidale: "He was, you knew him or what?" Mat nods and replies: "Use to serve under him before I was transferred to lead a platoon, a good man and damm fine soldier unlike me who fled at the end." Amidale just looks at him before she replies. Amidale: "At least you alive, I don't blame you. So should we get going then?." Mat nods and helps them up and walks alongside them nodding his head to the Sergeant as they make their way out of there, the guards make an entrance for them before closing the alley back up behind them. The Girl has fallen asleep meanwhile in the arms of their way out of there, the guards makes an entrance for them before closing the alley back up behind them. The Girl fallen asleep meanwhile in the arms of Amidale.


End file.
